This invention generally relates to refuse hauling and, more particularly, to front load refuse containers sized in the range of 2 to 10 cubic yards and methods of their manufacture.
Front load refuse containers (also called bins, cans, or dumpsters) require a significant amount of cutting and welding during their fabrication. The sheets, which make up the opposing side- and end-walls and floor, must be cut-to-size, transported to a welding operation, mated along the edges, and welded together. The structural tubing, which makes up the top rail and provides added rigidity and structural support to the wells, must also be cut-to-size, transported to a welding operation, fitted to the walls and to an adjacent rail, and welded to the walls and to each other. The sheets that make of the lift pockets which receive the forks of a refuse truck and typically include a U-shaped channel portion and gusset portions, must also be cut-to-size, transported to a welding operation, mated along the edges, welded together and then welded to the end walls.
The total weld length required to assemble the side- and end-walls and the lift pockets can be substantial. For example, assembling the walls of a 2-yard dumpster requires about 144 inches (12 feet) of weld length and a 10-yard dumpster requires about 360 inches (30 feet) of weld length. Assembling a lift pocket that is about 27 inches in length requires about 225 inches or so of weld length (almost 19 feet).
The end result of the prior art designs and fabrication methods is a container that is costly and time consuming to produce, not visually appealing because of the welded corners, and a potential safety hazard during fabrication and use because of the sharp corners and edges. Further, the lift pockets, which take a beating from refuse truck forks, can fail at the weld seams. Additionally, although not designed to provide a standing surface, the lift pockets invite standing on because either gussets are not used or, more typically, the gussets' flat surfaces are arranged at a very shallow angle relative to the end wall. The pockets (as well as the top rail of the container) also provide a shelf for vandals to place rocks or other heavy objects. These objects fall off the pocket or rail as the container is being lifted by a refuse truck, damaging the truck or, worse, injuring its driver.
A need exists for a front load refuse container that requires less cutting, welding, and material handling during its fabrication and assembly; improves safety; and provides a more aesthetically pleasing design.